It is often desirable to know the location or position of someone or something relative to water. For example, a parent may want to know the location of a child relative to a pool, the ocean, etc. As another example, it may be desirable to know whether a piece of equipment has fallen into a body of water such as a pool. Knowing that any of such events has occurred, an action may be triggered such as retrieving the child or the piece of equipment from the body of water.
It is often desirable to track a location of an object over time. For example, wearables such as smart watches are becoming more popular. These devices are often used to report distance and path traveled by a user while exercising, e.g., swimming, biking, running, etc. A satellite positioning system unit in the wearable is used to track the distance and travel path. It is often desirable to track the distance traveled accurately and to display the particular path traveled accurately.